


The Fishing Trip

by Madicael



Series: MM [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicael/pseuds/Madicael
Summary: Madison and Hunter discuss the team's newest signing.





	1. Part One

"Michael who?" Madison Bumgarner looked at Hunter Pence.  They were sitting on Hunter’s couch in his Texas home in the middle of December.

"Michael Morse according to Sabean."

"Who is that?"  Madison was looking at his phone not his teammate.

"Played for the Nats and the Mariners, power hitter."

"We need that."

"I know, he's my age but I don't really know much about him."

"Well find out about him man."  Madison smiled.

"Yeah cause I have nothing to do because its December." Madison laughed hard. Hunter started tapping on the phone screen and showed it to his ace.

Madison made a face, "looks your opposite."

"Yeah but from what I know he isn't quiet."

"So your opposite in looks and my opposite in personality."

"Yeah." Hunter wondered about the new left fielder himself but his pitcher was showing interest which was amusing.

"So we get Huddy and this guy."

"Yeah. Be interesting come February."

"Hudson is good stuff."

"Fuck yeah he is." Hunter moved the screen around on his phone and showed it to his pitcher again.

"That is like further than anything."

"Definitely hits them far."

"How come I don't remember him?"  Madison was ignoring his phone and looking at Hunter.

"His career path looks like its been a mess and injuries."

Madison shrugged and went back to looking at his own phone. New guys were either a blessing or a curse. The way Hunter talked about the left fielder it sounded like it was going to be a good fit. Tim Hudson was a good fit; Madison was not worried about him at all.

"So you get him first?" Hunter laughed.

"Doesn't have to be that way."

"Good because I want him first." Hunter's eyes were staring at his pitcher. "What?"

"You never want the new ones first, especially non-pitchers."

"First time for everything." Hunter was wondering what his pitcher saw. He looked at his phone again wondering but he didn't ask. There were things you just left alone.

"Then I will send him to you when he gets here."

"Here now?"

"Yeah cause I am used to being the one that gets the new guys.:"

"True since he's not a pitcher." Hunter was still looking at Madison wondering what the picture had that caught his eye. The man was confusing him, he liked blond guys and shorter guys. From the pictures Michael was none of these. The age difference didn't mean much at least. "So when's he going to be here? Does he have another half?"

"Tonight and yes."

"Okay. Just have to see." Hunter was laughing now.

"What?"

"You trying to be subtle."

"Stop." Madison shoved him slightly. They were friends nothing more but they both had their ways and they were open to each other despite the personality and age differences.

"No, so what is it?"

"What is what?"

"You have never asked me to let you have someone first that wasn't a pitcher, so what caught your eye?"

It was Madison's turn to laugh, "wouldn't you like to know." Hunter made a pouty face and Madison laughed harder. The interrelationships between the guys were kept out of the public eye. Buster was the leader, there was no denying that but it was Hunter that kept track of who was with who or who was just snuggling with the wife or girlfriend. New guys that were veterans would usually not have to be indoctrinated but it happened sometimes. Some just had slipped through or been on a club that was not close knit like they were here. "You didn't answer my question."

"He's supposed to land in an hour." Madison looked down and made a face, Hunter burst out laughing. "Since when do you care what you look like?"

"I don't do new people dressed like this, you know that." He rose and disappeared into the bedroom.

"So I should go get him or are we sending you?"

"We send me." Hunter just was mystified, Madison didn't hate new people, but he hated airports.

"Okay, I don't have his phone number but I do have flight info."

"Okay, I should be able to pick him out." Madison came out of the room put together, he wasn't dressed up as most would see it but for him he was since he wasn't in a t-shirt and worn out jeans and boots.

"I'll be back. Unless we stop for food then I might text or something."

"He was in San Francisco so a five hour plus flight so probably will have to do that."

Madison was messing with his hair and Hunter started laughing as he turned the TV on.

"What?" Hunter just shook his head and kept laughing.

"Go so he isn't wondering where someone is."

"Yeah." Madison left his right fielder on the couch to contemplate why he insisted on going.

 

 

 

 


	2. Delays, Delays, Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison hates airports but is going anyways.

 

Madison drove across the city to the crowded airport, December was never a good time to travel and he wondered why the man had decided to show up here now. There was nothing required that he had to do yet since he probably had his physical already. He found a parking space out in the far reaches but he figured it wouldn't matter, it wasn't like he was picking up an older person. His truck didn't fit in small spaces but he had driven it to Hunter's place hoping they could go fishing. A thought occurred to him and he wondered if Michael liked to fish, hell he didn't even know where the man was from as Hunter had not told him.

The weather was cold but there was no precipitation at all as he walked into the terminal unrecognized. Staring at the board he saw things were late so he found a place to buy coffee and sat down. People would give him a glance but no one knew who he was.

'The flight is late.'

'Boo, say why?'

'no but so far only half-an hour.'

'Oh that's nothing.'

'Yeah.'

Madison sat there watching people and sipping his coffee. He had to wait and there was nothing to be done for it. If it got to be longer though he would ask why. Keeping his eyes on the screen of the phone he surfed the web for a bit but didn't want the battery to die so he found a store that sold things to read and picked up a fishing magazine.

He came back to where he had been and someone was sitting where he had been. Looking at the call board he cringed.

'two hours plus now'

'son of a bitch.'

'I know. I am going to wait to eat.'

'yeah he's probably going to be starved, tired and annoyed.'

Madison bought a book so he could kill the time and hopefully no more changes would come. He kept his eyes on the board though and in his book. Hunter passed the time playing video game and getting himself food since the other two were going to be so late. The house had plenty of rooms and Lexi was not here right now as she was visiting her parents. He hoped that they would get some time to visit tonight but flying was something that either wore you down or woke you up.

The airport grew busier the closer to five it got but by his count Michael should be there soon depending on how long it took to land and him to get off the plane. Madison assumed he was in first class although he had no idea, he had not read, on purpose, anything else about what the man looked like.

Madison was reading his book trying to make the time fly by and he looked at the clock and the board only to frown. "How the hell could I have missed him?" He mumbled to himself and looking around. He didn't see anyone that remotely looked like it could be the man he was sent for but then he didn't have Michael’s phone number so Michael was looking for Hunter and not him.

 

Delayed flights are the worst. Folding your six-five frame into a coach seat because you have a heart makes it worse. At least the woman was grateful as can be. Michael sat waiting for the rest to get off the plane. He hoped Hunter was still here but he understood if the man was gone. Sure he had an idea where the man lived but finding a house blind with just an address was never fun in a new city when your phone was on the fritz as his was. Heading for the baggage area he looked for Hunter but didn't hold much hope. He would have to find a phone and call the man if he could get his phone to work to pull up the number.

 

The tall blond man that looked at home on a farm and not an airport caught his attention for a few moments but he couldn't place the young face. He kept walking to get his suitcase as he had more than just the carry on since Hunter said two weeks. Two weeks without many things but also just to get to know his new teammate and maybe some of the others as well. He grabbed his other suitcase and started towards the curb not knowing where Hunter might be. He didn't see a car that matched the description but with how late he was he really wasn't expecting to see him.

Madison was walking towards the door when he turned away to look across the terminal and ran into a wall.

 

 


	3. Leaving Chaos

 

That was what it felt like at least as he looked at his new teammate who was now holding his chin.

"Shit man I am sorry." Madison looked at him wondering why he hadn't made a sound, the busted lip he knew had to hurt.

"You looking for someone?" Michael held his fingers where he could see them and looked annoyed. Madison looked away for a few moments as people moved passed them.

"Yeah, you." Michael crunched his face together trying to remember who this blond man with the huge eyes was. He was tired, hungry and just wanted to be somewhere else.

"And you are? I was expecting Hunter." Michael's lip was still bleeding and Madison dug in his pocket but he had nothing with him.

"Madison Bumgarner." Michael was familiar only with the name. He had a whole new team of guys to get to know again. This year was going to be better, it had to be after last year's farce at the end.

"Michael Morse. So you taking me to Hunter's place?"

"Yeah." Madison felt bad but was ready to be out of the crowded hell of the airport. The pictures that Hunter had showed him had not done justice as to how big his new teammate was. He looked like he should have been playing football not baseball. "This way so we can get out of this mess." Michael was grateful when his host started walking towards one of the exits.

"So why didn't Hunter come?"

"I did just to mess with him." Michael tried to smile but it hurt and Madison felt worse.

"Nothing wrong with that. I am sure we can mess with him all year." They were outside the terminal but Madison had stopped as he tried to remember where the truck was. "So we are searching for?"

"Dark metallic grey four by four pickup."

"That should be easy since you probably parked away from all the loons." The holidays always seemed to bring out the worst in people but especially behind the wheel or at an airport. Madison started walking towards the parking area that was not the long term lot. Michael followed easily but was looking around since the man couldn't remember where his truck was.

They were both quiet as they looked around, it was dark and hard to see as places were not well lit.

~~

Hunter was shooting bad guys in Halo when there was a knock at the door. He made a face since Madison had a key. Throwing the door open he smiled.

"Well look who made it."

"I found it." Tim Hudson stood there with a small duffle in one hand and a smile on his face.

"Yes you did come in. Pick a room except I think Madison has laid claim to the one to the left and I am going to say Michael gets the one next door." He wasn't sure what Madison was up to but might as well since it had the bigger bed in it.

"How about I take that one?" He was standing in the front room looking at the TV screen.

"Sure. Make yourself at home. Anything you need just ask and well there are rules but I am going to wait until Madison comes back, if he comes back." Hunter dug out his phone.

"Where is he?"

"The airport."

The pitcher groaned, "is he insane."

"Yes since he insisted on going but he should have Michael with him."

'Well?'

'I have him. Just trying to find the truck.'

'omg you didn't'

'i did'

'i knew i should have gone'

'stop'

'nope, he okay?'

'i think so, too quiet but my fault'

'huh?'

'explain later.'

Michael was wondering who Madison was making such faces for as he looked around but kept walking his long legs covering the distances easily.

"Madison over there?" Madison looked up from the tiny screen with a smile. Michael had not taken his eyes from the younger man but he wasn't being obvious about it, he knew how to hide what he was interested in or just staring at. The younger man started walking faster.

"I hope to hell you don't need stitches."

"Naah." Michael was not worried at all about it. He had done worse things playing ball.

"I hope there's food at the house."

"It’s almost a two-hour drive so I figured we could stop for something."

"We can." Madison was watching the other man lope towards the truck.

"What do you want?"

"Let me dig my phone out and I can figure it out."

"Okay." Madison found this odd but maybe the man knew what there was around where they were or had a preference for something.

Michael opened the rear door once it was unlocked and tossed his suitcases in. He appreciated that Madison had brought the truck as it was easier to fit in it.

"You'll have to move it, Hunter hasn't ridden there yet so its set really short."

"Okay." Michael put the seat back before attempting to get in. This was already an escape but two weeks away was going to be interesting.

'we are getting food then will be there.'

'okay. Tim is here so I am not as bored.' Madison smiled and tossed the phone into the cup holder.

Michael was looking at his phone with almost a perplexed look but he wasn't texting anyone.

"Find something?"

"Yeah." He tapped the screen a couple times so the GPS would work.

"Cheater."

"Exactly." Michael looked in the side mirror at his face and the bruises were forming already.

"You're explaining to Jessica if I still have those."

"I can, its my fault." Madison figured wife but one never knew. He had his own so he understood. He had not put the truck in gear yet and looked over at Michael, the crappy lighting wasn't making it easy but he could see how bruised the man was going to be and he sighed.

"Stop. I am not damaged forever."

"I know but I can't believe I did that." He started driving following the directions the phone gave him. They both got out to get their orders.

"Cheater."

"I know but damn you sat there how long waiting for me?"

"Three hours."

"Exactly." Michael paid and waited for their food to be made, Madison hadn't really paid attention to what Michael ordered. He was tired as well but Michael looked more than tired in his mind.

Michael fell asleep in the truck after he had eaten. He helped Madison with his since the man was driving. It was not warm out but Michael was not dressed for cold weather which made Madison wonder if he knew how cold it was here or if he was immune to the cold. The man was trying to curl himself in the seat and Madison felt bad enough that he pulled over and dug the blankets he had in the back seat out. Michael didn't wake but relaxed when he was covered.

'we are on the way there.'

'sweet did you eat?'

'yeah.'

'you're not driving and sending these?'

'nope had to stop for something.'

'so how long?'

'don't know its getting harder to see.'

'take your time. Huddy and I are shooting each other badly.'

'lol.'

'so far so good?'

'he's asleep.'

'ahh okay.' Hunter was laughing and Tim looked at him wondering.

"THey are on their way but the weather is being shitty."

"What's making you laugh?"

"Michael's asleep."

"Trusting soul since he's never ridden with Madison before."

"Yeah but I am sure he's just that tired too."

"Yeah the flight being that delayed just sucks."

"It does."

Madison set the phone in the cup holder. Michael's was resting in the other one. The screen kept flashing as if he was getting messages but it made no sound so Madison didn't worry about it bothering the sleeping man. The snow had been light but now it was coming down, despite growing up in it Madison was still be careful as he didn’t know these roads like the ones at home.

Michael moved in the seat but stayed asleep, Madison was imagining what the kinked position he was now in was doing to the man's back. Hunter would take care of him he figured though since the man sure seemed more than interested in him. Madison had not done the things Hunter had but he understood the need. He had done his own share just not all the way the way Hunter had. Michael slept silently which amused Madison for some reason.

 

 

 


	4. Snow and Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Michael drive to Hunter's.

Michael's phone rang loudly after five minutes startling the man awake with a groan. Blindly reaching for it he knocked it on the floor and Madison laughed. He was driving slow as it was more than hard to see and snow kept coming. Michael blinked twice and fished the phone from floor.

"Hello." Madison frowned, the man had been really asleep, the way his voice sounded said he wasn't even awake. "No I am not even at the house yet." Madison rolled his eyes. "Goodnight." He tossed the phone on the floor and looked at his driver. "You going to be able to see long enough?"

"I hope so. This is just bad." Michael pulled the blankets back over him and tried to fall back to sleep. The phone rang again and annoyance crossed his face as the ringtone was the same. Instead of answering he turned the thing off after fishing around for it again.

"I would offer to drive but..."

"No your more than tired man."

"You have no idea." He sighed and tried to sleep again leaving Madison to wonder when the last time the man slept or was it he had no problems sleeping with someone he didn’t know driving.

Ten minutes later Madison was looking at the dash and cringing, something was wrong. He looked over at Michael the annoyance was still on his face despite him being asleep. Madison didn't want to bother him since something else was, this was not a way to start what was supposed to be a fun getaway and he was a new teammate at that. Hunter had had a hell of a time convincing the man's wife he could be here.

Madison pulled over knowing they were not going to make it without destroying his engine as the noise had grown and the gauges were telling him something was wrong that he wouldn't be able to fix on his own or even with the other man's help.

'fuck'

'what man?'

'I blew something'

'him?'

'JFC no. I am not you.'

'you are not mister innocent either.'

'seriously we aren't going to make it.'

'fuck is right.'

'don't bother with sending anyone'

'I can't the roads are so bad they're not plowing'

'you will have to keep warm man.'

'I know I have the blankets in here'

'you should curl up to him. lol.'

'will you stop.'

'no I am serious, together you should be warm enough, alone you won't.'

'why why why does this happen to me.'

'take advantage man.'

'stop. I think his wife is pissed at him as it is.'

'oh fuck, that is wrong. he isn't even here yet.'

'yeah. he still asleep?'

'yeah. he doesn't know what is up, i figured why wake him with the face he made at the phone.'

'makes sense but try to sleep and charge your phone.'

'yeah nothing wrong with the battery and if I drain it oh darn.'

'exactly.' Madison looked at his sleeping passenger and worry crossed his face. The man was going to be more than cold once the heat in the cabin disappeared. He plugged his phone in and took the keys from the ignition and locked the doors.

"Michael..." The brown eyes popped open and looked at Madison.

"What is going on?" He stretched as much as he could in the seat.

"I blew something so we are stuck here until morning."

"Does Hunter know?"

"Yeah. You got something warmer to put on in there?"

"Yeah, as soon as the flight was late I should have known."

"I am sorry."

"Naah its not your fault." He knelt on the front seat so he could dig through his one suitcase looking for warmer clothes. Madison wasn't dressed for exposure but he wasn't in shorts either. Michael found warmer things and tossed the heavy sweatshirt at Madison.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He was twisting and moving to put the warmer clothes on and then he pushed the blankets at Madison.

"No man we each get one."

"Okay." Michael knew the seat would not fold flat but instead of getting out he moved things around in the back and dove over the seat and Madison started laughing. "What?"

"I don't think I could do that."

"No way am I opening the door."

"True." Michael was shifting around on the smaller seat but he figured out how to fit his tall frame across the truck and the floor space. Madison was arranging things in the front seat knowing that the sooner he laid down the faster time would fly.

"You need to charge your phone?"

"No it doesn’t work right anyway and you have contact with Hunter so I am not worrying about it."

"Okay."

"This is how we spend the first night as teammates in the same place." Madison laughed. Michael smiled, this kid laughed so easily it was funny. "Goodnight Madison."

"Goodnight Michael." Madison smiled again. This year was going to be fun, even if Michael's year was not starting right. The man made him laugh so easily it but not the same way Hunter did.

Michael fell asleep in minutes despite the crappy position he was in, a blizzard blowing outside and the quiet kid in the front seat. Part of him wished he could text Hunter to ask something but he would survive.

 


	5. Damn Its Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison hates it when Hunter is right.

Madison was not asleep after ten minutes and he was getting colder, damn Hunter for being right. He sat up and looked in the back seat and laughed. Michael was only half covered the two shirts he had on left his belly button exposed. How could the man not be freezing when he was.

Madison reached for the man's shoulder. "Michael." The eyes popped open and he looked at Madison trying to remember where he was and what was going on.

"What?"

"I'm freezing, how can you sleep like that?"

"I'm always too warm. Come here."

"Umm..." The boy was shy and the face he was looking at Michael with was melting the other side of him that no one on this team knew about yet although he suspected Hunter was the one that knew.

"Don't worry I don't bite. And there are things you never ever tell the wife." He wasn't smiling though as the ire came back into his eyes. Madison was also trying to figure out how they could both lay in the small space. He tossed the blanket he had over the one Michael was arranging again.

"You're sure that you don't mind?" Madison was still not sure about a lot of things in life and this was one of them. Sure he looked at other guys and had even done things with other guys but it wasn't much and he hadn't really done anything since he had been brought up to the majors.

"Yes I am sure." Michael looked calm and exhausted as he shifted himself onto his back.

"So you haven't slept in how long? Not counting what you slept on the plane or in the truck."

"Four days and I didn't sleep on the plane."

"Man why?" Madison didn't want to harm the man with his boots but the idea of taking them off made him shiver as he tried to figure out how he was going to make it over the seat and not kill the man in the back.

"Life." Madison knew not to push. They didn't know each other well enough for him to. Carefully he hopped over but Michael put his arms out so he could catch the younger man. Madison kept his eyes off his teammate as he ended up mostly on one of the suitcases. Michael's hands were around his waist easily; he was wondering just how strong he was. "Grab the phone and the cord so its close by in case he needs us."

"Okay." Madison reached through the seat easily and set the device under the seat so it wouldn't get stepped on. "How do we do this?" Michael's eyes were quiet but annoyed but Madison had a feeling it wasn't him doing it. The man had been that way as soon as he had run into him.

"I know I am not as pretty as your wife but we need you to not freeze to death." Michael knew Madison was more than cold and nervous but he could understand if the man hadn't had to do anything like this before or me this close to another man.

"She's a lot blonder than you." Madison was trying not to stare cause as close as he was he could see more than he had at the airport or was it that he just had not been paying attention.

"I don't think I could pass off being blond."

"Umm no." Madison smiled trying to relax and Michael yawned again. If they slept for twelve hours Madison didn’t care this guy needed it.

"Just be careful where you know you have to, otherwise you’re not going to hurt me." Michael shifted his back knowing that he was going to be supporting this kid's weight. Madison looked at him but then he moved putting his knees in place and grabbing the blankets. Michael had let him go and closed his eyes, Madison shifted slightly lower leaving his knees bent and he laid himself against the warmer man. Michael was trying not to grin, the kid was so worried but he wasn't heavy, sure he wasn't a featherweight but he wasn't heavy. Madison moved slightly and Michael relaxed under him having wanted to give him something firm to move around on until he was comfortable.

"Okay?" Madison was afraid to answer, the warmth under him was divine. He nodded and Michael closed his eyes and made sure the blanket was over the younger man who was more than cold but soon it would even out. Sleep came for the older of the two the younger was trying to be warm enough and it did happen but he was so relaxed with the other man that close he didn't want to sleep. Sure he had done things with other guys but never something this close, this intimate. He moved his head and looked at Michael asleep as he was with his lips slightly parted as he breathed evenly, he looked annoyed still as he shifted in his sleep and put his arm around Madison. Madison closed his eyes and had a grin on his face as he thought about too many things before falling asleep.

 


	6. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets colder and Hunter calls.

 

Tim Hudson looked at Hunter worry on his face, "what's going on?"

"Madison's truck quit."

"No, this stuff is bad."

"I know they are going to have to wait till morning."

"Poor Michael, this is how he gets indoctrinated to the team."

"Yeah."

"They going to be okay?"

"Should be." Hunter yawned and set the controller down. They were going to have to be up early now. "I should sleep since I am going to have to go get them."

"We will together, make breakfast and a bunch of coffee cause they are going to be cold."

"Yeah especially since Madison is too shy to curl up with his new teammate."

"He'll get cold enough that he won't have a choice I just hope Michael is okay with it."

"He seems so laid back, I am not worried about it."

"Goodnight man." Tim went upstairs to sleep and Hunter the same. Things were not starting well for them but Hunter could only hope for the best.

~~

The hail pounding the glass woke Michael and it wasn't even light out yet. He sighed and looked down. Madison was asleep like a cat with his hands under his head but his ear was against Michael's chest. Michael smiled and tried to sleep but the noise was driving him nuts as he pulled the blankets over the younger man so he would be warm. Time to think was not what he needed, especially with a shy kid laying on his chest whose intentions he had no idea of. Hunter seemed more than all right and maybe things would work out. He buried his arm between the blankets but kept it around his younger teammate.

Michael laid awake for over two hours as the sun started to fight its way through the clouds. Madison had not really moved in his sleep so it was easy to know where he was going to be sore but he didn't mind. The kid was going to be the one having to deal with things so better he sleeps. The bruises on his face were more than visible even though it was not bright out at all.

Madison's phone rang an hour later and Michael grabbed it and seeing that it was Hunter he answered it.

"I got an answer sweet."

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"What?"

"You sound so different on his phone." Michael tried to laugh but he was too tired and annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"What is he doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh okay. I assume you don't know where you two are?"

"Nope and my phone is out of reach and I am not waking sleeping beauty here."

Hunter laughed hard, "he had a rough day what can I say but then yours was no better. You are going to get here and not want to do anything."

"Naah it will be all right."

"I hope so." Hunter could hear the agitation and how tired the other man was. This wasn't fair and wasn't how these weekends were to go. Maybe if Madison let his inhibitions go or maybe Michael would end up as his which he was not minding the idea at all.

"Call when he wakes up then so we can figure out where you are and come get you."

"Okay." Michael sighed and killed the call. Without the hail to annoy him he almost wanted to sleep but the sun was going to prevent it soon. Hunter looked at the phone and wondered but then he thought about the day the man had had, he needed break.

 


	7. Comfy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is not sure what his mind is doing.

Madison woke two hours later, the snow was coming down again as Michael eyes were staring at nothing out the window.

"Why didn't you wake me but worse why aren’t you asleep?" Madison worried that he had kept the man awake.

"You were out man and no reason to disturb you. I couldn’t sleep through the hail and well with sun out its not going to happen. Hunter wants you to call him."

"Dang I slept through the phone ringing."

"Its okay." Madison was worried now, the man sounded more than tired and annoyed. He looked exhausted now. He didn't want to move, he was so warm but comfortable.

"Reach me the phone?" Michael absently handed it to him and closed his eyes.

Hunter was making breakfast as Tim had come downstairs looked more than rested. "We heard from out lost souls?"

"Yeah Madison was still asleep when I called. I think the three of us are going to do something and let poor Michael sleep cause I don't think he's had any."

"Well that sucks but yeah if he's that tired we should let him sleep once he's here." Hunter's phone was ringing and he reached for it.

"Hello."

Madison was looking at Michael worry in his eyes, "come get us man."

"Where are you and I don't know, it looks nasty out there again."

Madison looked out the window and his face fell, "damn you're right." Michael's eyes came open and he looked at his teammate creasing his brow as he wondered what was going on.

"I'll call you when its clear here."

"Okay." Madison was more than hungry now but he had nothing with him. He tossed the phone away.

"What's wrong?"

"He isn't coming until this shit clears."

"That's expected." Michael closed his eyes again but he wasn't asleep and Madison knew it. He rested his head back against the warmer man wondering what it would take for him to sleep. Probably a real bed and not someone curled on top of him leeching all his warmth away.

"You should sleep man."

"I will tonight." He just sounded so tired but the annoyance wasn't there now.

"So where are you from man?"

"Florida." Madison shifted slightly needing to move as he was more than awake but he didn't want to get cold and he knew moving away from Michael he would but then he wondered if the man would sleep if he did. "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Told you I didn't bite." Michael was trying to not think and the idea they were both hungry and cold was starting to bug him. The snow seemed relentless and he wondered how long it would last.

"I know but would you sleep if I moved?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

"So what did we break?"

"I lost oil pressure."

"Ouch not good at all." Michael moved slightly but his face didn't reflect anything which Madison found odd.

"Nope when you consider she's not old."

"She doesn't look old."

"Three years."

Michael yawned and had to stretch and Madison laid there quietly but he felt the man moving below him and it was intriguing him as he knew the man was strong but there was no way to explain how that felt.

"Sorry man."

"No I can move if you want me to."

"No need, besides heat rises and you’re fricking cold."

Madison's cheeks turned pink of all things and Michael tried to smile.

"I know." Madison put the blankets back and tried to sleep again. There was nothing to be done. Michael was watching as Madison feel asleep out of boredom, the snow kept coming but the sun was trying in vain to be seen. In ten minutes he was asleep again and Michael sighed wishing he could do the same but something kept him awake. No one drove by as no one was stupid enough to be out in the weather and the authorities were busy.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Madison make it to Hunter's house.

Hunter had eaten and they were playing video games on one TV but had the weather on the other as the worry for the two stranded men grew.

"What do we give it?"

"That pattern looks like nightfall before its going to stop."

"That's the shits. They are going to be starving and thirsty."

"Yeah cause its too cold to harvest snow to drink."

"Yeah we can't get them tonight I am going to call someone and find out who can."

"Well whatever you decide, you know better than me."

Michael didn't sleep the day away but his teammate did. He was glad he felt safe enough to sleep. The snow kept coming but after sundown it started becoming less. He rummaged for the phone blindly and found it.

~~

"Hello."

"This is the number I was given." Hunter wondered since he was expecting a call from Madison not this.

"For?"

"Hunter Pence."

"That's me."

"Where is my husband that his phone has been off since last night?"

"Jessica he's fine." He didn't want to explain that the man was curled up with Madison probably on the side of a road snowed in.

"Then have him call me."

"I will. I promise." The line went dead and Hunter shook his head.

"What was that about?"

"Michael's wife wanting to know why his phone is off."

"Jeez already."

"Yeah."

"Hey Madison."

"No but the weather looks better."

"Yeah we are thinking about heading out but do you know where you are?"

"No." Michael moved so he could see out the window as he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Madison. "The sign says 379"

"Okay that makes it easy." He rested back against the seat, his back was a mess for how long he had been laying there supporting the weight of the other man. "We will be at least an hour because that's how far out you are.

"Okay." Hunter looked worried on the phone. "We'll see you in a bit." He killed the phone.

"Why the long face?"

"Cause I don't think he's been to sleep all day."

"That's nuts, you would think he could out of boredom."

"I know." They got in Hunter’s truck after packing things the two men would need like bottles of water.

Michael fell asleep twenty minutes later only to have Madison wake him very reluctantly.

"What?"

"The weather is clear."

"I know they are coming."

"Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"Not worth it but I am going to make you move." Madison did carefully but once Michael was sitting he sat in the seat next to him with the blankets around him.

"I am sorry about all this."

"Its not your fault it happens." The warmth was missed by the younger man but he didn't dare and Michael looked so annoyed.

"I know." There was a tap at the window. Michael reached over the seat so easily to unlock the door. Hunter stood there with a smile on his face until he saw Michael's.

"Welcome to hell."

"Exactly come on kid." Michael opened the back door and got out. The snow was dense under his feet as he reached in for his suitcases and handed them to Hunter, Tim was waiting in the truck watching, damn that man was big. Hunter was big but this guy made him look small in the shoulders.

Madison got out taking the blankets with him as he grabbed his phone and charger. Digging on the floor he found Michael's and that was all they needed. Locking the truck he started across the snow.

"Thank you man I owe you." Michael started walking towards the warm vehicle.

"Yes you do but did you manage?"

"Yeah you were right and I got too cold but that fucker is warm." Hunter laughed.

"Keeping him for yourself?"

"No I couldn’t when I am not going to give him what you will." Madison watched the form of the tall man as he got into the truck in one simple motion.

Hunter shrugged, "okay." The look in Madison's eyes told him otherwise so maybe he would leave Michael alone and let it develop if it was going to.

Tim handed Michael water and coffee. "Thank you." He was trying to remember the man's name but it wouldn't happen with his brain so exhausted.

"Tim Hudson."

"Michael Morse, sorry I am like brain dead."

"Understandable." Madison and Hunter got in and Madison was looking at Michael for too long and Hunter knew he was taken away from him that easily but his pitcher had never shown such interest in a guy before so he couldn’t complain except the man was gorgeous on many levels already.

Hunter got in to drive and Madison handed Michael his phone that he stuffed into a pocket and didn't worry about.

"Home or someplace to eat?"

"Whatever man." Madison frowned.

"Eat but something we can eat in the truck."

"Okay." Hunter took off down the road easily. Madison was calling about getting his truck towed so it could be fixed. He was looking at Michael but the man was looking out the window at nothing again.

"Your wife called me." Michael pulled his phone out and turned it on. The amount of voicemails told the story.

"Yes I am okay. No nothing happened." Madison smiled at this. "No its been snowing too much still." After listening for another minute he hit the end button and stuffed the thing back in his pocket.

Hunter found a drive thru and they ordered easily enough and Madison was not paying attention as he was on the phone with the tow company.

Michael was waiting patiently and started eating. They hadn't messed his up at least. Hunter had no idea but he had been paying attention to how the man ordered. Madison hung up and looked at Hunter.

"Everything's taken care of until the shop calls."

"Good." Hunter started home the hour drive was an hour and a half but he didn't care the men in the backseat needed to be in a warm home. Michael didn't eat too quickly and then closed his eyes. Madison kept looking at him after he did and Hunter was laughing inside. The kid had never been taken with a teammate before that he knew of. This was cute and he was going to nurture it if it could.

Michael was not asleep as the cold kept him awake now and eating had not made him more tired. The stars were not to be seen as he watched the road go by. Tim looked over at him but wasn't going to pester with the dark circles under the man's eyes. Madison had obviously slept cause once he ate he seemed more than awake.

 


	9. Home Sweet Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter moves things along...or so he thinks.

"Home sweet home." Michael's eyes opened and he looked relieved and reached for his suitcases but Madison already had them. Hunter bailed out so he could get things open. Tim followed easily.

Michael got out and stretched before heading for in the house but looking back at Madison carrying his suitcases. It was weird to have someone do that for him.

"So what room is mine?" Michael stood in the entryway looking around and the consoles in front of the TV made him smile slightly.

"The one next to Madison's since it has the bigger bed in it." He started up the stairs but had no idea whose was whose but the younger followed him like a puppy and Hunter was trying not to laugh. Tim noticed too and wondered since he didn't know much about either man.

Madison pointed and brought the suitcases in the room. "You need anything else?"

"I doubt it. Unless there's a stiff drink around here."

"There is."

"Then I'll be back down in a minute."

"Okay." Madison let him be and realized he still had the man's shirt on after he had closed the door. He would worry about it later he went into his own room and changed into comfortable clothes leaving the shirt on the chair.

"I assume he's asleep?"

"No he says he is coming back down but I am not holding my breath."

"I'm not either, he looks more than beat."

"What did you do to him kid?"

"Nothing, he just couldn't sleep while we were on the side of the road."

"That sucks but you did."

"Yes I more than did." Madison tried not to let the gleam in his eyes show but Hunter didn't miss any of it.

"So what are we doing?"

Michael had changed but was in pants instead of shorts for a change.

"You should be asleep, Hunter Pence."

"Michael Morse." Tim introduced himself again as well. "I know but Madison said you had alcohol down here. After the last few days."

"Understandable but since we are all here, this is the rules."

"What happens here stays here. This is our escape from life and all its confines. Sure we can talk about the fishing trip part of the trip and anything else like that we do. Video games etc. but anything else and the things we discuss stay here."

"I'll drink to that." Michael's eyes were dead but smiling as he looked at Hunter knowing that had been his original target and Madison seemed distant even after curling up together out of necessity. He wasn't going to push it with a man that was unreachable even if he was cute and adorable. Hunter was a man's man, that was obvious but the kid was hard to read. Tim was a family man and it showed but Michael didn’t mind.

"Very well. Want to kill each other for a while to wind down or should we watch a movie?"

"I say a movie." Madison usually didn't have an opinion so Hunter was surprised but a movie was a good idea.

Michael didn't head upstairs after pouring himself a big drink. Hunter wondered if he was going to occupy the couch tonight which would be amusing since he knew it was too short for himself. Madison sat down on the couch and was hoping his new left fielder would sit next to him but Hunter did instead much to his dismay but Michael sat in the chair leaving the other place on the couch or the one of the other chairs for Tim.

The alcohol was disappearing quickly from Michael's glass as he looked at Madison and wondered if he was Hunter's by the way the man sat so close to him. Tim sat down and Hunter rose for the remote.

"Transformers it is?" Hunter asked and Tim grinned but so was Michael.

"So Madison you going to tell me how you damaged Michael's face?"

Michael laughed loudly.

"I literally ran into him at the airport, I think he was looking for you since he wasn't expecting me."

"That's mean sending him and not telling him."

"His phone was off and the delays I forgot about it." The movie started and the three with sleep were watching with interest. Michael fell asleep halfway through. Madison knew he was even though he was quiet and hadn't parted his lips yet

"We just going to let him sleep right there?"

"No since he probably has no back left as it is. The backseat of the truck is not the most comfortable of things."

"True plus being on a plane as long as he was." Hunter rose and found a blanket to toss over the man while the movie was still on.

"I'll wake him when I go upstairs."

"Okay." Hunter looked at Madison and rose again but grabbed his arm to take him into the other room.

"What?"

"So you're keeping him?"

"I don't know man. I don't even know how to tell things the way you do."

"I know but you keep looking at him."

"I slept so hard because of him. I relaxed so hard with him."

"Then he is yours."

"Okay."

"Don’t fuck it up."

"I won't.” Madison came back out and Michael had moved cause he was awake again and he frowned.  Hunter was more than amused now because Madison had not showed this kind of interest before.  Physical yes but this seemed emotional as well.  Tim looked at Madison with a grin knowing what might be going on.  He figured the blond was taken with the right fielder but he was wrong, the dark haired one had his attention.


	10. It Gets Better...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison's innocence causes more confusion.

When Hunter came back and saw Michael awake he was disappointed but the wince gave away that the man's back had probably had enough and he wasn't sure Madison would take care of it for the man.  "So what are we doing tomorrow?" 

"Check the weather." 

"Really really cold that's it." 

"We can go fishing." 

"After you sleep for twelve hours." 

"I hope I do."  Michael got up and started upstairs leaving the blanket in the chair.   

"Go take care of him kid." 

"But..."  Madison looked at Hunter not really knowing what he meant.  Hunter pulled out his phone. 

'just take care of his back.' 

'I am not good at that.' 

'oh how come?' 

'never have to do it.' 

'shit.'  Hunter fled upstairs leaving Tim to wonder. 

Michael was standing the room looking out the window. 

"You okay man?" 

"Yeah." 

"Need anything?" 

"No hopefully I'll just die for awhile after I shower." 

"Okay.  If you need your back worked out let me know." 

"Well see sometimes the hot water is enough.  That don't work I'll text you?" 

"Sure."  Michael was thinking about Madison and hoping he would offer but Hunter had.  The man closed the door and came back down.  Tim was surprised at how soon. 

"He dead already?" 

"No he's going to shower." 

"Ahh and hope its enough?"  Madison was dreaming up things as he sat watching the movie and they were things he shouldn't have been dreaming up in his mind. 

"Yeah, I don't think its going to be he wasn't moving too good." 

"I was thinking that when he started up the stairs."  Tim was looking at Madison wondering why he hadn't followed Michael up the stairs it was getting confusing. 

The movie was over and Hunter hadn't gotten a text and the water was not running.  They all went upstairs and Hunter lightly tapped on the door to Michael's room and looked in to not see him and got worried. 

"Michael?" 

The bathroom light was on but the door was closed.  Hunter tapped at the door wondering if the man was all right having expected to find him in bed. 

"Michael?" 

"What man?" 

"You all right?" 

"Yeah."  He didn't sound it in Hunter's mind but he let it be.  He figured once the man slept he would be in better shape physically and mentally.  He closed the bedroom door and Madison was standing there. 

"What?" 

"He okay?" 

"Says he is." 

"Teach me." 

"Teach you what?" 

"What he needs tonight." 

"His back yeah I can."  Hunter took Madison to his room.  Tim came in a few minutes later. 

"So we are doing what?" 

"I am going to show him a couple things then whatever." 

"Awesome."  Madison didn't know they both would be there but he didn't mind. 

Tim laid on Hunter's bed but they were goofing with the 360 and he was setting up Halo.  Hunter used Tim as his subject since it was easier just to show the kid. 

"Keep one thing in mind, you have strong hands so you can hurt someone just squeezing too hard so think of it like pitching to a power hitter and start soft, the reactions will tell you where you are.  Some people like firm massages others feather light ones or its even mood dependent or how messed their muscles are.  She doesn't take care of you that way does she?" 

"No."  Madison made a face. 

"I bet Michael knows how." 

"His hands are huge too and probably stronger than all of ours, that would be divine if he has any hint of what to do."  Madison was paying attention trying not think too much of the man in the next room.   

"They are stronger."  Madison didn't want to admit to anything even though all they had done was completely innocent. 

"I won't ask but go see if he's still awake." 

Tim shook his head, "I am going to go in there and take a sledgehammer to him if Madison can't get him to sleep." 

"I was thinking the same thing."  Madison spent time on Tim trying things and the man gave him feedback but told him to remember everyone was different. 

Madison left them be to kill each other. 

"I hope to hell he takes care of him." 

"Me too, he's in pain." 

"I know." 

 


	11. Madison Is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is getting worried and frustrated at the same time for his new teammate.

Madison tapped on the door not expecting and answer and after two minutes he cracked it open.  Michael still wasn't in the bedroom so he left it alone and went to his room flexing his hands.  He was a strong man but working his hands like that had left him sore in new places.  Sleep came easy and he dreamt of the no hitter as he tended to do. 

 

Michael didn't sleep until after three.  He was in pain but it wasn't just because of the obvious reasons.  He curled up on top of the bed and finally passed out.  He was dressed in just pj pants. 

 

No one woke early and the house was quiet.  Hunter woke first and was quietly making breakfast hoping the other two had a good nights' sleep as Tim was still snoring in his bed.  The house soon smelled of various things cooking. 

Madison woke and got ready for the day but instead of going downstairs he tapped on his teammate's door.  Peeking in and seeing him curled the bed the way he was worried him but the man was asleep.  Looking around the room he found the extra blanket and put if over the man.  He turned the blinds so the sun wouldn't invade the room and walked out quietly. 

"Please say sleeping beauty is asleep still." 

"He is." 

"Did you take care of him?" 

"No because he wasn't in bed when I was done with you." 

"Damn I hope he's okay."  Hunter poured Madison coffee and heard Tim moving around in his room.  "We will let him sleep, maybe we should just go to town or something so he isn't bothered." 

"That sounds like an idea." 

They set breakfast at the table and started eating.  "I'll make breakfast tomorrow or dinner tonight depending on what we are doing."  Hunter smiled. 

"Just as long as you remember that some of us don't eat certain things." 

"You should write down what I shouldn't use or can't use." 

"Yeah and you should ask Michael cause when he ordered it was very particular." 

"Okay."  Madison felt bad he hadn't caught this but he had been on the phone the second time and not really paying attention the first time.  He hoped it was not something that Michael had to follow but just chose to follow. 

"So how asleep was he?" 

"I covered him and he didn’t move." 

"He wasn't in the bed?"  Hunter made a face. 

"No.  I don't think he's slept much he looks out of it still." 

"Then yeah we go do something and let him be.  He needs to not be so irritated."  Michael's cell phone rang and they looked at each other wondering who was calling so early.  It wasn't even ten. 

The ringing stopped after two rings which made Madison's face fall.  "You go up there and take that damn thing away from him." 

"I will." 

"And make sure he's asleep."  Tim looked annoyed as well.  His own wife hadn't called that much neither had Madison's. 

Madison stuffed a biscuit in his mouth and left his plate half full.  Hunter had given him Michael he was going to take care of him and being awake was not what he needed. 

"So I thought you were going to have Michael to yourself?" 

"Madison's taken with him for some reason and that kid has never been like that in my presence over another teammate so I figure let him have him.  And if it doesn’t work I can catch." 

'"Yeah.  He's too quiet though." 

"He won't be once he's had sleep, he's just feeling everything." 

"Okay."   

Madison tapped on the door. 

"What?!"  There was a moment then.  "No I was asleep."  Madison waited not realizing that he had still been on the phone.  "Yes I am fine just tired."  Instead of waiting he opened the door and closed it again letting himself in. 

The blanket was on the floor as the phone had not been right by the bed.  Michael did not look rested at all which made him frown.  He hung up the phone and Madison held his hand out. 

"What?" 

"Mine."  Michael was confused. 

"Why?" 

"You need to sleep and we were going to leave to sleep for the day."  Michael turned the phone off and handed it to Madison who set it on the table that was in the room.  Instead of just leaving though he picked the blanket up and laid it over the left fielder. 

"I doubt I will get much now."   

"Anything I can do so you do?"  Michael still wasn't sure where he stood with this guy and it was annoying him because he was tired, agitated and more than annoyed. 

"I doubt it."  He sighed hard closing his eyes and trying to not think about the annoyances that were bugging him, really it wasn't the kid's fault. 

Michael closed his eyes but Madison wasn't convinced the man would sleep.  He was turned away from the side of the bed.  "Why don't you actually crawl into the bed?" 

"I didn't think about it."  He needed to get up but he wanted Madison to go away for many reasons.  "You guys go have fun or something and hopefully when you come back I will have slept." 

Madison knew when he was being dismissed but it bothered him.  He was starting to wonder if he could do this or if he just wasn't doing something right.  Quietly he walked away hoping the man would sleep.  As he closed the door he heard him get up again but go in the bathroom.  Madison wondered if something was really wrong but he didn't want to push. 

"He okay?" 

"I don't think so but he seems to not want to share with me." 

"Madison you need to forward about your intentions even if you aren't going to act on them for months.  Who called him?" 

"Who do you think?"  Hunter rolled his eyes and looked at Tim. 

"Kim doesn't do that, Ali doesn't do that, why the hell does she have to?" 

"I don’t' know man, Kim didn't even do that when were first married, how long has he been married?" 

"No idea but still that's not a reason." 

"I turned his phone off and set it on the table away from the bed so hopefully that won't wake him again." 

"Good."  Madison looked defeated still be he finished what he had put on his plate and headed upstairs to change. 

Once changed he sat wondering if he should try again.   

He stared at the door for a minute before tapping lightly.  He got no answer so he cracked it open, Michael wasn't in the bed and the shower wasn't running.  This bothered him but he knew that the man wanted left alone. 

Madison closed the door and went downstairs to try to focus on doing something fun with the other two knowing that hopefully by dinner Michael would have slept and would feel better. 

"You okay kiddo?"  Hunter ruffled his hair lightly. 

"Yeah."   

"Bullshit what's wrong?" 

"I just want to do what you said and take care of him but he's pushing me away." 

"He's tired don't take it too seriously while he is and you need to be more forward with him but also he may be one that wants to know you a little before he does open.  Give him time to sort himself out and remember we know each other and he doesn't know us.  We know Tim better than him as well." 

"True.  He probably feels like the outsider right now." 

"Exactly." 

 


	12. zzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three go fishing and one recovers.

Tim came downstairs with a smile.  "So what are we going to do?" 

"Catch dinner and make something good." 

"Sounds good."  

"He knows we are going?" 

"Yes I told him and he didn’t seem to mind." 

"Okay plus he has his phone if he really needs something." 

"Yes. 

The trio headed for Hunter's truck and piled in.  Madison looked at the house worry on his face and Hunter appreciated it, this was going to take time but it seemed the right destination.  They didn't go fishing right away but once they did they went to the grocery store. 

Madison kept looking at his phone at times hoping the man was okay. 

Michael wasn't okay but he would be.  Once his body got rid of what it didn't want at all.  Then maybe he could sleep and be nice to that kid who seemed was only trying.  He hoped they were having fun, he came downstairs once to eat but it wasn't much. 

He tried to sleep but he was sore or thinking too much or just miserable and sleep would not happen.  He gave up and was sitting on the bed but he hadn't turned the phone back on.  Madison was right in that he needed to sleep but it wasn't going to happen with the way he was for a while. 

It was long after dark when they came back.  Tim and Madison had been drinking some but nothing that left them unable to do anything.  Madison looked at the dark house and hoped Michael was asleep. 

"You go check on him we'll get things inside." 

"Okay."  Madison didn't want to run inside but he did.   

"He should have texted one of us by now." 

"Yeah I think he feels that way too."  They unloaded the truck while Madison tapped on the door. 

He opened the door and shook his head, Michael was asleep slumped to one sitting in the bed.  He closed the door and looked at the phone sitting where he had left it, that was a relief.  He moved the covers around and wanted to put the man in bed but he blinked his eyes open and looked at Madison. 

"Damn I was hoping not to wake you." 

"Being moved usually does but its okay."  Instead of trying to get up he moved so he was in the bed.  Madison smiled at this as he realized the man intended to sleep. 

"Do you need anything?" 

"No.  I ate." 

"Okay."  Madison reached and covered him up.  Michael was out again before the blankets touched him.  Madison was relieved to know the man was finally asleep and in a good sleep.  He closed the door after putting the lights out and went back downstairs. 

"Well?" 

"I don't think he slept much today but he's out cold now." 

"Good." 

"I woke him not meaning to but he went right back out." 

"Damn let's hope he stays asleep." 

"Yeah."  Tim cooked their catch and they ate heartily.  

Madison was distracted but he could tell something had changed in his new teammate.  The man seemed settled the annoyed look had not been on his face. 

Hunter's phone rang.  Madison was done eating so he went to find it.  Tim looked at him wondering. 

"Lexi's at her parents so it shouldn't be her." 

"Okay." 

Madison brought the phone back and Hunter looked at the screen and annoyance came back to him as it started ringing again. 

"Hello."  He didn't recognize the number at all. 

"Hunter?" 

"Yes." 

"No way has he slept two days so tell me what is going on." 

"He's asleep right now."  Tim looked annoyed and Madison worried.  "He's fine the plane trip sucked but it wasn't his fault that it did." 

"He's acting very weird." 

"He's tired and each time he falls asleep you keep waking him so of course he is."  Madison was trying not to laugh. 

"Its okay its not your fault but he is so dead tomorrow morning."   

"Go easy on him he's had a rough couple days." 

"Yet he tells me everything is okay." 

"It is.  Things just haven't been perfect but he's okay." 

"Right."  She hung up. 

"What a bitch calling me from a different number so I'll answer." 

"His phone is still off Madison?" 

"Yes he hadn't even touched it." 

"Good he needs sleep not that shit." 

They finished dinner and watched a couple movies but Madison went upstairs in-between but Michael was out.  He came back down with a smile on his face. 

"Sleeping beauty still asleep." 

"Yes, he hasn't moved." 

"Ouch that's going to suck but he needs the sleep more." 

"Exactly." 

Madison wasn't as worried since Michael was getting the rest he needed but the way he felt resting on the man would not leave his mind.  He had felt safe sleeping with him.  It was weird in that he never had trouble sleeping or anything and yet the man had made him feel safe. 

 


	13. I Think I Can...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison forgets being shy and quiet.

Hunter went to bed and Tim slept in his own room.  Madison was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat an hour later.   

Michael walked into the kitchen the blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders. 

"You okay man?" 

"Yeah just starved now." 

"What do you want?  I can make you something."   

"I have no idea.  Nothing sounds good."  Madison was looking at him with so much worry now.  He had slept and it showed but it still wasn't enough.  He stood looking in the fridge and found what he wanted.  He didn't have to cook it just toss some into a bowl and put dressing on it. 

"That going to be enough?" 

"Should be."  Madison settled for the leftover rice and noodles from dinner.  He sat at the table with his new teammate and was trying not to stare. 

"I am sorry for earlier." 

"For what?" 

"You have been nothing but nice and I haven't been." 

"Don't worry about it, you haven't had sleep for shit and you didn't look like you felt that great earlier so don't worry about it." 

"I didn't but I am okay." 

"That's good you're okay." 

"The other two in bed?" 

"Yeah fishing wore them out."  Michael smiled finally, the big open one that made people take notice of him.  Madison was melting and not realizing it. 

"Plans for tomorrow?" 

"No idea since we didn’t know what you would want to do." 

"Sweet."  He finished what he was eating and left the plate on the counter. 

"Goodnight Madison and thank you."  He walked away unevenly and Madison was inhaling what he was eating.   

"I'll be up in a minute."  Michael turned to look at him an eyebrow cocked. 

"Umm what does that have to do with me?" 

"You look like your back is pissed at you and then some."  Michael was not believing this but then maybe Hunter had talked to him or something. 

"It is."  Madison was still eating but Michael turned away. 

"Just give me a few and we'll see what I can do."  Madison was not sure where this was coming from but he didn't care.  Without a shirt on it was so easy to see how strong his teammate was but also just how perfect he looked.   

Michael went upstairs thinking he was hearing things but he laid on the bed on his belly and tossed the extra blanket away. 

Madison finished what he was eating and put all the dishes in the sink including Michael's. Thinking for a moment he went upstairs but in the bathroom that was attached to his room. It wasn't what he looked like that he was worried over, just the fact that what he ate was fish. After brushing his teeth and making sure the fish was gone he tapped on Michael's door softly but got no answer. Peeking in and seeing him lying on the bed as he was he smiled and closed the door quietly.

Hunter had heard Madison moving around and was hoping he was in Michael's room. Sure he didn't want to force anything between the two but they were cute together. He peeked out just as Madison was closing the door to Michael's room and he grinned. Even if nothing happened between them, it still meant there was interest but more poor Michael was in pain and it wasn't fair in Hunter's mind that his trip had been so screwed up.

Michael was still laying with his back exposed but he was almost asleep however Madison walking into the room was enough for him to raise his head and look to see what was going on.

"What do you want?" He was still that tired that he wasn't thinking. His words were not harsh though and Madison came closer. There was no moonlight so it was hard to see but he didn't mind.

"I told you I would try to fix this." He rested his cool hand on Michael's back and couldn't move. The man was warm even uncovered as he was.

"Damn are you always just cold?"

"Yeah sorry."

"No its just odd to me." Madison was figuring out how he was not going to kill his own back doing this but Michael moved over on the bed so he could sit. "Better?"

"Yes thank you." Madison sat down slowly knowing that it could cause the other man pain. Michael heard all the nervous hesitation in the kid's voice but he wasn't worried, it wasn't like he wanted something more than the knots and tension taken out of his back.

Madison stuck both his hands between his legs trying to make them warmer as he realized that probably didn't feel that good.

Michael had closed his eyes not wanting to think about anything. The phone being off all day had been a quiet relief he needed and he had no intention of turning it back on until the next day. Madison shifted so he was a little closer.

"I am sorry that I am not good at this." Madison set his hands on Michael's lower back and cringed. The man was a stiff mess and compared to how Tim's felt he could tell already this was going to take a while."

"I thought you were married man."

"I am but she never has asked me for one." Madison started moving his hands firmly as he learned from the night before that something soft was not going to make the man feel better.

"Weird." It hit Michael that this kid had probably never had this kind of friendship/relationship. It explained a lot and he would have to remind himself to take his time and let him dictate what happened between them.

"Hunter said the same thing." Madison kept his hands moving in the same place.

"Don't be afraid to use your strength with me, that's the only way that's going away."

"Okay." Michael didn’t care, it felt good considering he was always giving and not receiving.

Madison pushed harder as the tense muscles beneath his hands and he wondered when the last time the man had this done. He knew he was married just by the phone calls but what was she like to not take care of him if he needed it. He never really asked his wife for one unless he was hurting but this guy was a mess and he was thinking it was more than the last couple days.

Michael's skin was so warm beneath his hands Madison felt like his hands would melt into the smooth skin beneath them. The man was not tan but it was winter so it made sense. He was so long though it had Madison thinking and wondering how he looked when he was hitting. His fingers found the man's neck and Madison cringed visibly. He was careful not to tug at the soft waves on the man's neck. Michael sighed and was relaxing which Madison could only grin about but he wanted the pain off his face.

Hunter fell asleep again knowing that at least Michael would be in less pain the next day and the four of them could do something together. He still wanted to get to know the man even if his pitcher had stolen him in an instant without really knowing much about him. He knew though it happened this way, you saw something, even in a picture and it hooked you for life. He wasn't angry and he wouldn't be unless Madison upset the man.

Madison didn't want to say anything at all. Michael was melting under him even though it was taking a while. He wondered if this was his normal state or was it just from the last couple days. The brown eyes came open and were staring back at Madison for a long time. The aggravation was not in them which made Madison smile.

"I owe you..."

"Shh no you don't." Michael reached back and squeezed Madison's hand lightly before closing his eyes again and trying to sleep. It wasn't going to take much now and he didn't want to move. The kid may not know what he was doing but it was enough. He would show him later just how to take care of him when he was in the condition he was in.

Madison didn't stop even once the man fell asleep under his hands. He wanted the pain gone which meant the tight spots had to go. He didn't go lower than the waistband of the pants the man had on though. It was almost two hours before he felt he was done. He picked up the blanket and covered the man. Looking for a few moments he went back to his own room not realizing that he could have curled up next to Michael and the man would not have minded at all.

The young pitcher went back to his own room and slept hard. He dreamt of baseball and playing with his new left fielder. It was quiet in the house otherwise as four slept peacefully and the weather was calm.

 


End file.
